


Of Flesh and Seeds

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: Three men bear the fruit of their labor but with different approaches.





	Of Flesh and Seeds

The kiss was shallow and halting using only the very tips of their tongues and fronts of their lips. With his face tilted up John knew he was to receive something greater. Surely Mary experienced the same when chosen: she was ordinary and blessed and John the same. When the time came what fruit would John bear? Gold angel curls brushed his nose before they separated. 

He loved the Father and the Son and William Gibson.

*

When the time came what fruit would John bear?

A wicked crush of red flesh, an orange peel splayed under fingers, a cherry worked to a stone spat on the ground. So much violence to receive the bounty of God’s benevolence. 

He choked when he heard the steps, he gagged when he recognized the voice. William kept a hushed tone with frantic calls for reason and silence. Hickey laughed and perched on the crate beside them. He inhaled their combined scent and exhaled through a snake’s smile. 

“Where’s the cat, Lieutenant?”

*

“He will not tell.”

“It’d be easier if he did.” 

John accepted the pile of laundered shirts and sheets and slid the door shut. No more welcoming him in. No longer could he draw the man to his lap and bury his face in his neck. Inhaling William’s skin and sweat brought him calm. Only then could he exhale his anxieties and settle his nerves. 

No longer could he. 

Hickey did not tell. Still, he would tie their limbs with strings and force them to do his bidding. March and dance and sway. He did not tell, no, but Hickey would not forget.

*

“Your skylight requires maintenance.”

And with that John promptly dismissed himself from the conversation with Mr. Helpman. The walk to his cabin was a mere handful of steps, but the hallway unfurled and warped. Upon entering Hickey dropped the caddy with no regard for his tools; an uncaring creature. 

“What view do you have?” He knelt on John’s bed and stretched to peer out at the vast nothing. Only ice, only ice. 

“Am I to receive my punishment, Mr. Hickey?” 

“Are there fish under all this? Do you think they swim? Or are they stuck like us?” His breath left little clouds on the glass.

John felt his nerves flare. “Mr. Hickey, please. I do not believe you’ve come here to admire nothing.” 

With a twist of his head and a glance John felt reduced. Rooted like the ship and in the company of fish.

*

He made a mockery of their rules. Yet he and William did the same, as William and Hickey had done before. But the line between love and lust was well-defined and both men remained in their segregated spaces. His feelings for William were marble carved and illuminated with particular grace; Hickey shaped his world from shadows and scorched oakum.

The proposition was simple: a game of ask and answer John likened to a court-martial. 

Q. Sir, did you note the curve of his yard?  
A. Yes. Especially when I held it in my mouth. 

Q. Using your hands illustrate the length of the Lieutenant. [action performed] I see why you walk with an odd gait. [disgusted sound] 

Q. And at any point did you determine yourself unclean, Lieutenant Irving?  
A. Never when with him.

Softness curtained Hickey’s face and John understood. Straddled the line Cornelius Hickey did with a hand extended to a man no longer his. The air shifted and John took the chance. 

Q. Mr. Hickey, do you still care for Mr. Gibson _John, let him be_ in the way I do?  
A. Tomorrow we’ll continue.

And with that their judge rolled a match between his fingers and shut his eyes. There was nothing more for him to see and the fish slipped away.

*

“Will this continue?” John sighed when William hummed his answer. Eight bells. Hickey emerged from his watch, nose and cheeks cherry red like John’s favorite fruit. He often ate himself ill as a child and wished to do the same again. Only now did he recognize its lewd rump shape. He’d tongue the smooth flesh to the very tip then pop it past his lips. If he swallowed the stone what would grow?

“A different game. One of demonstration.” 

Hickey settled on John’s bed to oversee the tableau. He orchestrated their action with one simple request: what they did first. They remained frozen per Hickey’s order and fully clothed. Some dignity needed to remain to be torn away. Still, William looked beautiful on his knees. An embarrassed flush spread across his features, but John relished the chance to cup his face. Did Hickey appreciate the neat line of his beard and smooth cheek? Doubtful. 

“Your second encounter?” 

A week had passed. William remained in place, but that was a lie. Fearful of causing injury John took William into his mouth with great care. The shallow bobs seemed to do little but achieved much. He ignored the amused sound when he knelt and admired the view. He long since memorized how William tucked himself away, how he thickened and lengthened to fit in their palms. A mere nose length and several layers separated them. 

John inhaled and immediately relaxed his jaw and lips. 

“Go ahead, Lieutenant. Do what feels natural.” 

All of them had cherry red cheeks and pink parted lips, but John worked his crimson.

*

“He provided.”

William on his knees beside Hickey. A game of confessions, a twist in the spiritual guts. Every so often Hickey pet those precious gold curls and John choked. Every so often William tilted into the touch and John choked. Every so often John wished to be him or him. 

“I did not?” The words were a languid exhale of bitter tobacco. 

“Not in the way he did.” True, John snuck away whole bits of raisins and half slices of meat, not scraps stewards usually picked from the plates. Also, he left him little gifts every now and then. A sketch of a flower he tucked among his laundry, their linked hands drawn in pencil pinned in a shirt. What could Hickey give him beyond a means of mutual physical release? 

Finally Hickey waved him away and summoned his next participant. William kissed John’s cheek to lend him some strength. Even then he would not kneel to betray his worship. “I need no intercessor to be heard.” 

“You are pious, Lieutenant. Then we sit as equals.” John hesitated but took a step until their hands met. Hickey traced his knuckles and guided him closer. “Speak to me of our love for William Gibson.” 

John’s heart swelled and he allowed himself to be adjusted on his lap. “He is a dear man.” Hickey nodded and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. His hair tickled John’s nose; with every inhale he grew calm and together they exhaled William’s virtues.

*

“I can hear the passing bell.” It clanged in his ears. He expected William to nod, but the gold curls did not bounce in agreement. “William, this will be our end if it continues.”

“And when he renders judgment it will be his. The man stands piss-proud, but once he drops his hand before us he’s on our level.” 

“He is but a man.” Between them the seed was planted; what fruit would it bear?

*

Here, a single scene in their drama: man and man replaying their first true sodomitical act.

“I fear I shall hurt you.” 

“Slow then. I shall stretch.” 

He forgot what he had said next. Suddenly taken from the moment John faltered until Hickey leaned close. “Just do. But apologize profusely all the while.”

His cock fed in and in and William trembled with every little bit. They used too little lubricant but again Hickey helped: he spat on his prick. “Better. Now beg your pardons.”

John slid further and buggered him. The smack of flesh carried underneath his sorrys; Hickey stroked his flushed cheek and John dared turned to kiss his palm. He did not apologize.

*

William with his knees up, balls flushed red, cock flushed red. Golden curls were damp from his prick and sweat. He breathed in the smell of sex he used to fear. It revealed them as they were, their truths filling their lungs.

William with his knees up and arms outstretched to grasp Hickey’s hands and pull him closer from a seated position to a kneeling one. Closer and closer until he straddled his face with his clothed groin hovering over William’s nose. There, Hickey’s cheeks bloomed red and his lips red, but not as red as their Mr. Gibson’s yard standing at a proper angle. 

_Please, Cornelius._

_Do what feels natural, Mr. Hickey._

And he did, William tonguing and groping the fabric while John pulled the hair off the man's face to better witness how eagerly he choked on their love for William Gibson.

*

Dialogue and positions exchanged.

“I fear I shall hurt you,” John prompted. The text remained word. 

Hickey rolled his eyes but parroted the lines to William. “My darling,” he added mockingly though there may be a spark of truth somewhere. Did they exchange pleasantries during? He’d never ask William because it would not be of service to know. 

“Slow then. I shall stretch.” 

Their eyes widened when upon penetration, William’s mouth ringing before disappearing against a kiss. 

“Bet he asked for your hand, Billy.” He looked satisfied. “Promised lace and silks.” 

“‘I shall fill you with my seed.’ That is what I said to him. You may repeat it.” He sounded like ice. Hickey continued silently on though his hips snapped with particular vigor. Indeed he filled William and their eyes never left John.

*

The kiss was sharp and sudden. Hickey was still cold from the deck with fingertips blotched red and white. They warmed under John’s collar by draining the heat from his skin.

“I will fuck you tonight,” Hickey murmured and dragged John’s hand to his groin. A reasonable length soft, but still. Still, William would be there. William would guide him. 

“Will you apologize? For hurting me?” 

A smile cut across his lips and he whistled. It rattled in John’s empty skull and echoed in the hall. Be mindful of the frogs.

-

Hickey collapsed and John continued to pant saliva against William’s palm. Spend and more leaked onto the flannels elevating his buttocks.

“Mr. Gibson, he’s good and ready.” 

William petted his cheek and ignored Hickey’s request twice. “Let him be for a moment, Cornelius.” Always considerate their Billy. But John wasn’t, his fingers pinching the base of the man’s yard, urging him on. It was not too much. He was bones and meat, loose and intoxicated, coated in sweat and semen.

He was slick enough to be entered with little resistance. Even in the low lantern light he saw only love and care. Let there be perpetual night as long as this was his sky. All the while Hickey cooed in their ears whispering sweetness. What sin was this? 

_Ye shall not surely die._

*

“Weren’t we on trial?”

William cleared the remaining plates while John dawdled. “Weren’t we supposed to be through the passage by now?” 

“We’ve forgotten ourselves along the way. We’ve walked where we weren’t welcome.” John felt a sudden tightness in his chest like he swallowed a stone. “Forgive me. For a moment I was lost.” 

The kiss was quick yet passed enough courage to bolster his spirit. “He’s wandering about if you wish to find something.” 

“Seek us out.” 

He left William to his world and promptly crashed into his. They will puncture the passage and he shall. He. With one final steadying breath he began his search. John Irving shall do what felt natural.

*

“Eyes shut.” Only one obeyed. “Please, amuse me.” Two behaved.

Their noses twitched when he parted the waxed paper. A precious few remained to glisten in the light. Candied peels and nuts were a temptation few could refuse. William’s lips curved to a smile and Hickey shifted forward in anticipation. They waited with fluttering eyelids and watering mouths. 

The orange first. He sliced it along William’s closed mouth until a pink tongue latched onto the fruit and his fingers. It sweetened his breath and he breathed citrus into their kiss. They were gold. 

The lemon now. Hickey nibbled and rolled the bits around before swallowing. Grains of sugar sparkled and John pushed them past his lips. It sweetened his breath and he breathed citrus into their kiss. 

And they too were gold.

*

“I shall stretch. I fear I’ll hurt you.” Hickey bit John’s throat and gnawed his collarbone in search for meat. With practiced ease he sank down onto John’s yard until flush then barely moved, only the slightest undulations worked him. Felt more like a stroll than their usual fondles.

Darling, darling. “Darling.” 

“My darling. My darling.” Hickey adjusted his weight. He quickened his pace, but William made a correcting sound. Only when he settled back to a leisurely pace did William cup Hickey’s prick down until he _tightened_. No silks and lace. John shut his eyes. This he would not forget.

*

Hickey smoothed the page with reverence. “I’m itching to get there. See those palms? You can climb them and knock cocoanuts for your dinner. Suck the water from the fruit and use the shells for bowls.”

“And idle your days away, Cornelius?” William combed John’s hair with his fingers. They sat like train carriages on John’s bed, he in William’s arms and Hickey in his. 

“Yeah, that’s my plan. Crisp up in the sun and bathe in the ocean.” 

“You’ll be lost to the waves.” A stern warning from John, but Hickey nodded with too much enthusiasm. 

“Sleep outside.” Wistful. Already there. 

William kissed John’s neck, his cold nose pushing behind his ear. “To be eaten by crabs and critters alike.” 

“We’ll get a hammock then and hover above them.” 

“Oh, will we?” John slung his arms around his shoulders being mindful of Hickey’s words. “Do your mending and making while you cavort in the sand?”

“Yeah.” 

“Weren’t we on trial,” William asked in a hush. “Or have you rendered judgment and not told us, Cornelius?”

He shrugged and traced the waterline. John wished for heat and humidity scented by flowers but Hickey’s hair and William’s breath was close enough. “Can one grow cherries in that latitude?”

“You can grow anything you want there. Scatter a handful of seeds and you’ll see.”


End file.
